Main Country Federation
The Main Country Federation (MCF), '''commonly known as '''The Federation is a Theocratic Monarchical government that stretches into most of the know universe. Its capital planet Main Country is the centre of the entire government and is also an important holy place. History The Main Country Federation was set up to be a Confederate Constitutional Monarchy that developed into a Theocratic Monarchy when it was insisted on spirituality as an aspect of feminine reflectiveness. There was nearly an uprising when the only heir to the throne was a male, but his devotion to the Xo Church faith put the public at ease. Founding Mothers From the peaceful planet of Main Country grew a small blessed few Artistic women that birthed the nation of Main Country. For ages, the mother has passed down to daughter the hallowed role of Head Monarch to govern the Federation with motherly strength and peaceful order. Matron Tonya [ taw-nee-ah ] the Wise Matron Nide [ nee-gee ] the Vital Matron Dani [ dah-nee ] the Risen Matron Mia [ mee-uh ] the Balanced Matron Neu [ neh-oo ] the Rigid Matron Carm [ kar-m ] the Strong Matron Zael [ zah-el ] the Read Matron Zange [ zahn-gee ] the Light Matron Tonya is attributed as the woman who established Main Country as a city. Matron Nide established the first farming community and irrigation system. Matron Dani established the athletics tournament. Matron Mia established the House of Enlightenment as a collection of knowledge and information. Matron Neu met the first Menos Ran [ meh-no-s rah-n ] and established the Church of Xo. Menos Ran left on pilgrimage with the first son produced to offer as a sacrifice to Xo. Matron Carm established the first organised militia that evolved into the conscription army. Matron Zael made the first expansion project to the neighbouring planets. Matron Zange continued that project but fell due to infighting among the noble class. Unfortunately, Matron Zange couldn’t birth a Daughter to inherit rule. Only a boy that grew into the Humble leader, Patron Jathan the Lowly. Jathan was sent on a pilgrimage to find the truth to lead and found the long lost Menos Ran child. The two unlikely heroes established the Church of Xo. Raising an unprecedented league of women and children to unite the Federation. Menos Ran showing appropriate priority to the daughters of Main Country, assembled the Menos Ran disciples to distribute wisdom, order and peace throughout the Galaxy. One of the first Menos Ran disciples, Aisling established, with the help of brave explorers, the Intergalactic Trading Company and discovered many new and fertile Planets. Although the work was dangerous. Xo imbued them with protection and wisdom. Raydeo had become the first planet to join the MCF. Out from the desert, a dangerous force came in the form of Remobots. A mad scientist had invented how to harness animal energy to power robots. They came back with weapons to terrorize the town and the townspeople rose up to defend their home. Menos Ran and his disciples took the violent technology and forged a new version of the Remobots, a more peaceful and subservient kind. Remobots became very popular and most manual labours were relegated to them throughout the MCF. MCF discovered a small peaceful planet to replace Raydeo for farming after the tragedy had struck and found Bastion. Bastion was a peaceful and lovely planet where it was safe for the noble and righteous could live in peace and harmony. Pirates have attacked Bastion for its wealth and splendour, even seducing some to their wicked and crooked ways. Fortunately, the Menos Ran led the militia of foot soldiers to stamp out the small rebellion and return peace to Bastion. Later, Explorers discovered an ancient Jumpgate to another part of the universe. On the other side was discovered Red Country. Red Country was wild and dangerous but produced many wonderful forms of wildlife that served as a prime source for goods and energy production. Menos Ran knew of this Jumpgate because he himself is from the forgotten planet of Blue Country, far beyond Red Country. The journey to find Blue Country is too far and too dangerous for anyone so it remains hidden in the never-ending black of space. Not even Menos Ran could find it. Further exploration discoveries include the ever lush planet: West Indigos and its sister planet the Faith Zone. West Indigos has a habitable moon called by locals: Mermoon. West Indigos although fertile took much longer to colonize. Eventually, the ravages of West Indigos were too many to face. The MCF did succeed to colonize Mermoon, where it thrives under MCF guidance. Some of the finest ships and weapons are fabricated here. Faith Zone was named such because it takes so much faith in Xo to live there. The colony there is the newest with only one major city and prison built there. Capital of Booklynia is governed by the retired Menos Ran: Paixao Steps. On the other side of the planet are the dangerous creatures known as the Tatu. They have tried to resist but failed to match the superior might of the MCF. Other monstrous species found here are the Jadi, creatures that control and disguise themselves as plants. Government Write the second section of your page here. Category:Government